Marvel:Avengers Alliance, The story of Agent Chaos
by Chaos The Third Ghost Rider
Summary: A story about my Marvel:Avengers Alliance character and his journeys throughout the world of the game. Slightly AU from the game storyline. I don't own the content of this game or the Marvel characters. Review if you like it, as I am an author who writes for pleasure and would enjoy reading the reactions of others who see my work.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A S.H.I.E.L.D agent just out of training is forced to step up when a massive uprising of villains appears. He isn't alone however, he is aided by many of the Marvel heroes and given intel and useful technology direct from Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Now read on if you wish to follow the story of S.H.I.E.L.D agent Leon, codenamed Chaos.

Characters: Numerous Marvel heroes and villains, including Sabertooth, Wolverine, Iron Man, War Machine, etc.

Agent Chaos: My character from the game.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Marvel characters or the plot of the Marvel:Avengers Alliance game. They belong to Marvel and the creators of the game respectively. However, Agent Chaos is mine, as I created him and his personality.


	2. Chapter 1 Initiation

_Leon's mission log, Entry 1, 2200 GMT, Monday June 11th 2012_

Wow, I almost can't believe it! After all my hard work and training, I finally get to put it to good use in my final test tomorrow! This will determine whether I am ready to become a full member of S.H.I.E.L.D, instead of just being a trainee. I asked a few about it and they all said it was tough, but you can handle it if you've prepared well. I think I can probably handle whatever they throw at me, but you never know. It doesn't do to get cocky and the instructors love to add tricks into the challenges. Now I will end this and rest, since I'm gonna need all my strength for tomorrow.

_Entry end at 2220 GMT, Monday June 11th 2012_

_Tuesday June 12th 2012, 0800 GMT_

The buzzer that they put in every agent's ear sounded and I leapt out of bed. I quickly went through my basic needs for the morning and ate a quick meal. Then I gathered the gear I was allowed for the mission. My gear was my personal all around kevlar suit, a field kit with 2 medpacks, a stamina pack, 2 grenades and a distress call as well as a standard issue Needle Gun that I was required to use for this mission. I would much rather use my customized Target Pistol and Taste of Thunder mace. I checked the time. 0820 GMT. Perfect. The test was at 0830 and it took 10 minutes to get there. Once I had completed my preparations, I made my way to the training center for the test.

_In the training center_

Leon's POV

I arrived precisely on time, and stopped to salute Field Commander Ash, codename: Shrapnel. "Agent Leon reporting for final test, sir!" He turned to face me and replied: "Good to see another young one like you ready to take up the mantle of a full Agent." "When I am done briefing you here, you will move ahead to the test line, where you will meet your squad." Wait, squad? "Sorry sir, but did you just say I was in a squad?" "Yes I did Agent. This is a **team** mission, and you will be commanding these other-" "Command?" "But I'm not ready for that!" "You are ready Agent, we didn't pick you without reason. We examined your individual performances throughout the year, and you have outshined the rest." "Moving on, once you meet your team, you will need to move to a checkpoint behind a bus on the other side on a destroyed road. There will be small groups of enemies but plenty of cover. When you reach that point, you will then need to infiltrate a highly guarded base and retrieve files from inside without being detected before reaching that point. The files are bugged, so you must disable the alarms and trackers before exfiltrating via an air vent to the bus checkpoint. Then you must make your way back through the road and to the start to finish your test. We will know when you finish. Your team is inexperienced like you, but they have trained like you and brought gear with them. As you know, you are to use only Needle Guns and any weaponry the enemies you defeat have. You are to use non-lethal force during this operation. Good Luck." And with that, he left and I moved to the test line. There were 3 others there, 2 females and one male and they all turned heads upon my entry. We quickly introduced ourselves. The guy was black haired with a thickly built body and dark skin. He was Mike, specialty heavy weaponry. The females were virtually identical, with both having raven hair, fair skin and a slim build. The only way to tell them apart was by a flaming skull on one's fist. The one with the skull was Zoe, specialty small arms fire. The one without the skull was Lindsey, specialty infiltration. Then there was me, the generalist or all rounder. We all shook hands, then began our task.

Mike's POV

This Leon is our leader for this mission? He seems okay, but I will reserve judgement for later. For now, I'll concentrate on the task at hand.

Zoe's POV

I think I've seen this Leon before, in the training center at least. He was a good fighter and skilled in combat then. He seems pretty sharp too, so he should be a good leader. I just hope he has the strength to lead.

Lindsey's POV

So this is our new leader. Apparently the instructors picked him, so he is either an extremely skilled trainee who is well liked and charismatic, or the instructors want this to be a punishment of sorts for him. Judging by his body language and demeanor, I think it is most likely the former.

_Test Mission, Start, GMT 0900_

I quickly assessed the area. 4 guards near the bus, one at the left corner and one at the right corner. There was a duo of guards behind a flaming car as lookouts. We quickly headed for cover and planned our strategy. I spoke. "Okay, Mike, Zoe, do either of you have flashbangs or knockout gas?" "We have both." "Good." "So here's how I think we should try it. I will go around the left and take out the guard there, while Lindsey will do the same on the right. Zoe will move up the middle and stealthily take out the lookouts. Then we will regroup at the metal crate to the left of the bus. Mike will throw a flashbang at the quartet of guards, then we will move in and knock them out while they are disoriented. We will rig a tripwire set to trigger knockout gas as a precautionary measure for the guards who we knocked out or any who come to investigate. From there we will move to the base, where Lindsey and Zoe will head inside to disable the pressure alarms. Once that's done, Mike and I will move in and we will rendezvous at the files. Linsey can use her codebreaker to disable the bugs on the files, then we grab them and head up the shaft. From there we carefully head back to the start and finish." "Anyone else got ideas, be happy to hear them now."

_Test Mission, Snag, GMT 1000_

Leon's POV

They all agreed on the plan, so then we began the mission. The first part went off without a hitch, leaving the guards incapacitated. The second part was fine, as we retrieved the files and headed back up. Almost there, I thought. But then we got up and found that the amount of guards in the area had tripled, with a 6 man fireteam patrolling the area and 18 other guards scattered around. My team looked at me, slightly shocked. I was shocked too, but I had expected a surprise. "Alright team, we have to alter our plan a bit. We will split up and each find a way around the guards to meet back up at the start, If any of you run into trouble, use your distress call to signal the rest of us. You can engage enemies, but don't do anything stupid." Then we split, with Mike and Zoe heading off one way. I was about to head off to but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Reflexively, I spun, to find that it was just Lindsey. "You wanted to talk?" "No." "Then why did you stop me?" "Just wanted to wish you luck. You'll need it." And with that, she headed off her way, her slender frame instantly blending with the shadows . Then I went off on my path. I made it halfway before a guard found me, but before he could sound an alarm, I tackled him to the ground and shot him with a tranquilizer dart. Another guard followed him and shot at me, but the rounds were silenced and he was a bad shot. I punched him in the ribs before I tranquilized him too. His weapon was a WMI T'Cha. Better than my current weapon, so I took it and swapped the bullets for stun rounds. I waited a few seconds to calm myself, as the live rounds had spiked my adrenaline. Thankfully, the rest of my journey went without interruption. When I arrived, I relaxed a little but stayed tense in case of a distress call.

Lindsey's POV

We were all shocked when we saw the manpower they had on the road, but we all composed ourselves quickly. Leon altered the plan, saying we should split up and meet back at the rendezvous. This plan had its merits, allowing us to move at our own pace and minimize our chances of detection, but it also left us more vulnerable to attack. Still, that was made up for by the distress beacons that we all carried. Before I left, I decided to wish Leon luck, as he was probably more tense than the rest of us, being the leader of the mission. I placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and he spun. "You wanted to talk?" he asked. "No." I replied. "Then why did you stop me?" "Just wanted to wish you luck. You'll need it." Then I headed away from him and up the middle, using my dark bodysuit and my talent for stealth to hide. I caught a glimpse of Leon making his way up the side. He was doing well, although he almost got shot by a guard. I turned my attention back to my current surroundings and moved further up. There were a lot of guards, but they were no problem. All it took to defeat them was one flashbang, followed by a beating from me. The lead soldier carried a Survival Knife, which I took. I made my way back to the rendezvous, where I found Leon waiting. "Good work." "Have you seen the others?" "No, nothing yet." "Okay then." "We just have to wait." Then I sat down behind cover of some steel girders, just in case there was a scout or spy nearby.

Zoe's POV

Oh, so close. His plan was going well up until now, but I was suspicious anyway because no plan is completed without unexpected consequences. Now we split, to maximize our chances of remaining undetected. Mike headed around the side, Lindsey stealthed and went up the middle, while Leon took the right flank. Me, I headed up the middle to cover Lindsey. It seemed she didn't need help however, as the guards I encountered were either knocked out, incapacitated or stunned enough to prevent detection. I gave a low whistle. Impressive. Since Lindsey had taken out the guards on her route, my journey was quick as I hastened to meet the others, picking up a dropped Spirit-76 on my way. How I wished I had my S.A Skirmish and my Golden Needle Gun, but no such luck. When I reached the rendezvous, I saw that Leon and Lindsey were already there, but there was no sign of Mike. I guess he must be a little slower.

Mike's POV

I figured something would happen. All the S.H.I.E.L.D tests we've done before this have had some kind of complication that we didn't account for, like secret pitfalls, upgraded weapons or "forgotten" intel. This one would be no different. We split up like Leon suggested, each heading a different way. I chose to head around the left side, which was a bad choice, as I ran into a lot of guards. They were caught unawares however, and I defeated them easily. The lead one had a grenade launcher loaded with stunners and flashbangs. I grabbed it, as it might come in handy. I wished I had my S.A Siege and my minigun. All of us had personalized weapons that we would rather use, but we had to use standard Needle Guns and enemy weaponry for this mission. I had just downed the guards when a robot came after me. Shouldn't be a problem, right? Wrong. This robot was a Sentinel! "Target located. Load Training Program Alpha. Engage all Agents in the area." Another "snag". Wonderful. I fired a flashbang at the thing, hoping to overload its optic sensors. It worked, but I didn't have the firepower to bring this thing down alone. Only thing I could do was to activate my distress beacon and hold out till they arrived.

_Test Mission, Back at the rendezvous, GMT 1020_

"Too long," Zoe said. "Mike has been gone too long. He must have run into trouble. We need to go help him!" "No," I said. "He would have triggered his beacon if that happened." "He may have been injured or-" Suddenly a beeping noise came from the communicators we carried in our belts. Mike had activated his beacon. We all bolted from cover, heading for Mike's position via the homing device linked to the navigation system built into our suits. When we got there, we found Mike engaging a Sentinel with a grenade launcher and his Needle Gun. "Attack!" I yelled. Then we rushed forward to help.

Mike's POV

"Am I glad to see you guys!" I overloaded the Sentinel's optic sensors with a flashbang, so its blind. That didn't help though, cause it still has thermal vision and I didn't have the firepower to take it down alone. However, while I was waiting for you, I noticed weak spots in its armor. If we all attack those spots at once, it should go down." "On your call, Leon." "Wait, its almost in position...NOW!" he yelled. I hurled myself at the thing, aiming for its neck joint. I fired my sidearm, damaging the circuitry there. The results were obvious, as the Sentinel's eyes dimmed and it started flailing blindly. Good. Now all I had to do was keep it distracted while the others made their moves.

Lindsey's POV

He was smart to call in backup. As we are right now, none of us can handle a Sentinel alone. I was about to shoot it when Mike yelled something at me. He said to take out the weak spots in its armor, indicating its neck, chest, legs and arm joints. On Leon's command, we launched ourselves into the fight. I went for the legs, stabbing both legs behind the knees. This crippled the thing, making it sink to the ground, still flailing and shooting random lasers. Mike had already disabled the thing's eye beams and vision. Just Zoe and Leon to go.

Zoe's POV

So this is what kept him delayed. No matter, we can take it down if we work together. I took up a position nearby him, firing bullets at the Sentinel. Darn it, not a scratch! I made ready to fire again, when I heard Mike yell to attack its weak points before deferring to Leon's command for a time to strike. On his call, I shot at the arm joints, putting 3 shots in each elbow joint. This caused its arm weapons to jam and explode, effectively removing the Sentinel's main weapon. I saw that Lindsey and Mike had already struck their targets, the legs and neck respectively. Now all we needed to do was dodge its flailing fists until Leon took his strike.

Leon's POV

A Sentinel! Man, they really made this hard as hell. No wonder Mike called in us for backup. He yelled at us all to aim for the weak points before getting me to call the attack. I waited for an optimal time to strike before yelling, giving us all a good chance to hit. They struck much faster than me, crippling the Sentinel. Now all I had to do was hit the chest core to destroy it. I ducked under its arms before I took aim and shot a full clip of ammunition from the WMI T,Cha into its chest. The core shattered, but the resulting explosion blew me back about 2 feet. I yelled in pain when I got up, because that explosion had sent shrapnel against my side, and while my suit had stopped the worst of it, it had still left 6 shallow cuts along my side. I quickly grabbed my medpack and sprayed the wounds with antibacterial liquid to stop infection, then wrapped a bandage around my torso to cover the wounds. It hurt, but I would live. "Mission accomplished, team, so let's get back to the center." When we got back, we weren't congratulated like I'd thought. Instead, we were informed that Nick Fury himself had summoned us to the bridge of the Helicarrier we were on. After we heard that, we rushed to the bridge, wondering why he wanted to see us.

_S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, Bridge, GMT 1040_

Upon entering the bridge, we found Fury waiting. "Agents Leon, Zoe, Lindsey and Mike reporting as ordered, Director Fury!" "At ease, Agents." "Now I know you're probably all wondering why I summoned you here. Well, let me enlighten you on the subject. Nearly every villain in the world has reared their ugly heads in the world right now, and one of them is right here in New York. Viper has taken over most of the city, and all other agents are on duty elsewhere. I know you just passed your final tests today, but believe me when I say you are all ready for this. You will work as a team from now on, since you performed exceedingly well as one today. On the ground, you will meet with agents Hawkeye and Black Widow, as well as the hero Iron Man. They are assigned to work with your team as support and advisors. Your objectives are simple. Retake the city, find out where Viper is, take her down and find out what she was after. I've given you enough to think about for now, so I will take my leave and give you time to take all this in. Your mission begins at GMT 1120." And with that he left, leaving us all shocked at the enormity of what he just asked us to do.


End file.
